The present invention relates to methods of vocational sales training, and specifically to a method for training individuals in taking orders and making orders for parts which individuals may be illiterate, mentally handicapped or dyslexic, or who do not speak or read a specified language.
In the industrialized world, current labor force demographics are such that jobs requiring little or no skill are increasingly filled by individuals with minimal educational background, or alternately, by recent immigrants with negligible ability to read and/or speak the home country's language. In addition, there is an increasing awareness on the part of businesses as to the capabilities of mentally handicapped and dyslexic individuals to perform relatively simple jobs.
Consequently, as more illiterate, immigrant and/or mentally handicapped individuals are hired, businesses must increasingly address the problem of training such workers to be efficient and productive members of the organization.
Aside from training such workers in the basic skills of a particular job, a significant consideration in any such training program is that of accuracy--the employee should be trained so as to be accurate when ordering parts.
Accordingly, in order to properly train these types of workers, training personnel must often have skills in more than one language, and this requirement may also lead to difficulties in obtaining adequate training staff. These sorts of labor problems are prevalent in fields such as sales and purchasing.
In the sales field, it is important that employees understand the proper generic part or tool being ordered or supplied. It has often been difficult to convey these concepts to the kinds of workers identified above.
Thus, there is a need for a method of training unskilled, handicapped, dyslexic, and/or illiterate employees to accurately order parts, tools and the like without requiring substantial expenditures for training overhead.